Admiration
by deathrosekitty
Summary: He can be so cruel, but I still think about him. One-sided OrihimeMayuri


**I do not own Bleach, but if I did Mayuri and Kenpachi would be ALL mine. **

_He can be so cruel, but I still think about him. One-sided OrihimeMayuri_

**Admiration**

_He's so cruel, but I have him stuck in my mind every minute of every day. He wouldn't hesitate to use and manipulate everything around him, to let it die in order to answer his never ending questions. He disposes those he uses for research instead of leaving them alive and his methods are more like an interrogator than a scientist. I still have him inside my head. Inside my heart._

_Kurotsuchi Mayuri._

_Captain of Twelfth Division, president of Shinigami Research Institute… those descriptions sound so harmless. He is anything but harmless._

_I first got to know him, truly know him by letting him research on me. With Ichigo's firm condition that no harm would come to me and Uryu's worry hadn't left me alone with Captain Kurotsuchi at all, but it wasn't hard to notice he wasn't all bad after awhile._

"Orihime! Don't you think you've done enough for that sadist? You shouldn't go to meet him today, since I can't go with you."

"Uryu…" She stated calmly. "It's kind of you to worry, but Captain Kurotsuchi won't hurt me. He gave Ichigo his word. Besides, we won't be alone. Nemu and the research team will be there too."

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Isn't that research done yet? He's had almost half a year to observe your powers. And still he doesn't like any one of us calling him by his first name. I doubt he'd even care if you died at all."

"He's just very reserved. Don't worry, Uryu. Today is the last day he needs to research me then everything's going to be over." Orihime's stomach tightened as she thought about not being able to be around Mayuri anymore. It was her fault really. First, falling for Ichigo who was impossible to catch up to or stand on the same level with and now Mayuri, who was all the more brilliant and equally as untouchable.

Orihime bid her friend farewell and continued towards the research center. The walk didn't take her long.

"Hello, Orihime. How are you doing today?" Nemu's calm voice soothed the healer as Mayuri's assistant continued asking questions regarding her health and embarrassingly enough her bowel movements.

"Today is the last day we will need you Orihime…"

As Nemu continued with her speech Orihime's mind wandered. Mayuri had created Nemu and it had never failed to amaze her how different Mayuri and his artificial daughter were. There was no hope for her to get inside his head to figure out why he would want someone to assist him who was kind, helpful, and was virtually the opposite of himself. Wouldn't he want someone who had the same views as him instead?

On the other hand, he did use Nemu to take out any frustration or anger he had.

Her eyes fell on the captain. His mind was somewhere else as he was reading over a few papers so she took this time to observe him for once. His painted face, his unusual color of eyes and his eccentric clothes; she wanted to know what was under all of it. Was he more handsome than those amazing eyes of his?

Orihime jumped as he gave her a once over. He focused on her hair clips instead of her face. She knew his interest was never with her in the first place, but pain at not being the focal point still sent a pang through her. "I hear today is the last day you need me Captain Kurotsuchi, I'm going to miss coming here."

He belittled her for finding sadness in his completion of an experiment nevertheless she continued to smile. It was true that Kurotsuchi Mayuri was cruel and used people to further his own knowledge, but his hands were gentle as he held her chin to observe the hair clips closer. His orders weren't rude or egotistical as he told her what he wanted her to do and corrected her when she did something wrong.

Yes, when this last experiment was over Inoue Orihime would miss seeing this side to the detached Captain. Although that didn't mean that she would stop thinking about him.

**Read and Review.  
**Mayuri has been an obsession recently. Ever since he duplicated organs to fight that one guy I haven't gotten him out of my head, nor do I want to. I love Orihime so naturally when I began to write about him I added her in, but in order to preserve his character I just made it a little crush she had. Since she's quick to find the positive traits in people I thought that this would be easy. I hope this didn't turn out to bad. It's short, but I like it.

Maybe I'll do more OrihimeMayuri oneshots… This just made me want to write about him even more and I have a few things I thought of adding, but I didn't want to spoil the way this was written…


End file.
